elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormhaven
Stormhaven is the grassly and windy lowlands of the province of High Rock, being situated within the north-central coast of the Iliac Bay. Stormhaven is essentially the epicenter of the northwestern world, branching all corners of High Rock, the Greater Alik'r in the south, and even the Western Reach in the east. By game *Stormhaven (Online) Description Geography Alcaire The Fiefdom of Alcaire is situated in the western areas of Stormhaven, it is the second-most populated area in Stormhaven. Alcaire is home to various farmers and fishermen in Stormhaven, the lush, rolling hills dot the landscape, as the river runs down from the mountains and into the Iliac Bay. The settlement of Alcaire is situated on the highest hilltop, overlooking the area, as well as, bridging the way to Rivenspire in the north. Koeglin Village in the south is a bustling fishing town, with a trademark lighthouse guiding the ships to Wayrest. West of the town is a path leading to Glenumbra. The ruins of Moravagarlis has been occupied by the Bonesnap Tribe of Goblins, renaming it into the Bonesnap Ruins. Gavaudon Gavaudon is the eastern hills of Stormhaven, with a small population when compared to Alcaire or Menevia. Seasoned farmers live out in Gavaudon because of the rich soil and open area that is located along the Bjoulsae River. The township of Wind Keep is situated on the western edge of Gavaudon, at the bottom of the Cumberland Falls. Deep in the hills is the Weeping Giant, which is an ancient and rather large statue that overlooks the valley. During the reign of Aphren Gardner, he took over an old fortress in the center of Gavaudon, which eventually fell into disrepair and became known as Aphren's Hold. The road leads into the Bangkorai region and Evermore. Menevia Menevia is the heartlands of Stormhaven, housing the city-state of Wayrest, which is located along the southern coast. The lowlands in Menevia are humid, with most of Menevia's settlements resting on the coast near Wayrest. This area of Stormhaven has a large population of Dreughs, creatures associated with the water. The Wayrest outskirts called Dreughside have been home to several Dreughs and even Bretons. In the north is the Pariah Abbey, which is a monastery dedicated to Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dusk & Dawn. In the central road is Cumberland's Watch, named after the Cumberland Dynasty. Fauna Goblins Spiders Dreughs Winged Twilights Storm Atronachs Flora Government Religion History Merethic Era The Dragon Cult & Zaan the Scalecaller The Dragon Cult of Skyrim had been the leaders of their province for many years, having a wide scope of power, from Solstheim to Ancient High Rock. The Deepest into High Rock is Scalecaller Peak, which is a mountaintop in the Wrothgarian Mountains, between Stormhaven and Wrothgar. The leader of the Scalecaller temple was Zaan the Scalecaller, the only female Dragon Priest known in history, as well as, the youngest. During her time, Zaan led no battles and conquered no one; her life was unremarkable. Her Dragon Lord was Thurvokun, who was neutral amidst the Dragon War and had a particularly strong connection with Zaan. But at one point, Thurvokun had left Scalecaller for unknown reasons, taking residents in Arkngthamz-Phng. Because of this, suspicion and doubt were prevalent in Zaan's temple, and depression had taken over Zaan, which eventually led to isolation. Zaan's disciples grew tiresome and eventually revolted. Zaan did not fight back, and she perished. What actually happened was after Thurvokun left, Zaan took to worshipping Peryite, the Daedric Prince of Pestilence. She did not die, she fell into a slumber, gaining access to Spellbreaker and waiting to be awakened by her new master and his followers.The History of Zaan the Scalecaller''Events in "Plans of Pestilence" First Era The Bjoulsae Raids & the Kingdom of Wayrest Throughout the first era, the province of High Rock was seldom in Breton settlements, with the most prevalent hamlet found along the Sea of Ghosts and the Western Iliac (i.e. Daggerfall, Reich Gradkeep, and Shornhelm). Along the Bjoulsae River were simple fishing villages and the River Horse Bretons, tribes of Bretons. One of these sleeping villages was Wayrest, a welcome rest in the Eastern Iliac. But through its time, Wayrest would be harassed by the Akaviri pirates or the Orsimer of the Western Reach. One such attack caused by the Orcs of the Bagrakh Clan and the Igrun Clan was considered the last straw for High Rock. These attacks were the Bjoulsae Raids, and it prompted King Joile of Daggerfall to take action, seeking an allegiance with Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna. In 1E 950, the Kingdoms of High Rock and Sentinel invaded the prosperous Kingdom of Orsinium, beginning the thirty-year long Siege of Orsinium. As time went on, Orsinium had fallen in 1E 980, with the death of Golkarr gro-Igrun, King of Orsinium. The destruction of Orsinium had paved the way for brighter future in Wayrest. The merchants and builders of Wayrest were instrumental with the founding of the Masconian Trade Way, which connected the township to Daggerfall and Sentinel. With the new power, the trading family of House Gardner established a walled-off Castle which became Castle Wayrest, with Wayrest growing around it. Under the leadership of Farangel Gardner, Wayrest was proclaimed a Kingdom by ambassadors of the Camoran Dynasty, with Farangel as their first King. Thus came the Gardner Dynasty.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay'Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock'' Azura's Benevolence; Enter the Spirit Wardens With the destruction of Orsinium, the Orsimer of Wrothgar have fled to all corners of the Greater Reach, from Western Falkreath to the mountains of Craglorn. One such refugee of Orsinium was Durak, who was raised in Orsinium and lived with brothers, who bullied him. Durak was smaller than a typical Orc, subjugated to bullying from his peers. On one fateful day, Durak received whispers from Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. Azura told him that he would accomplish a great task by founding a priesthood and saving Stormhaven from a threat of nightmares, these "Spirit Wardens" would remain in Stormhaven, awaiting such a threat. After the Siege of Orsinium had ended, Durak fled traveled to Stormhaven and the Gavaudon region, where he took refuge at the Weeping Giant. It was there, Azura appeared before him with whispers of hills hidden in the Fiefdom of Menevia. Durak traveled there and found an ancient abbey, which he re-created it and used it as a Temple of Azura. Eventually, Durak had founded the Spirit Wardens, remaining in Pariah Abbey for many years, awaiting a threat that would plague Stormhaven.Founding of the Spirit Wardens Second Era Legend of Sir Byric of the Flame During the earliest years of the first era, the Nords of Skyrim, under the reign of Vrage the Gifted, had conquered a large portion of Northern Tamriel. This territory ranged from modern-day Daggerfall, to as far as Ebonheart in Morrowind and the Nibenay in Cyrodiil. But with the War of Succession, the Direnni Hegemony of Balfiera had pushed the Nordic forces back into their homeland, and taking control of High Rock for themselves. But as time went on, the Direnni had lost their power, remaining on Balfiera for the rest of their days. What led the forefront against the Direnni was the establishment of Knightly Orders, and one such Knightly Order was the Alcaire Knights, a group originating from the Fiefdom of Alcaire. These Knights have protected the land for several years, and eventually, the Fiefdom of Anticlere. But the Knights would later become a standing power amidst Stormhaven. In 2E 542, invaders of the Western Reach had attacked Alcaire Castle, with overwhelming power that prompted Sir Byric to take action. To defeat the Reachmen, Byric sets the entire field on fire, which forced the Reachmen to flee back into the mountains. Alcaire was saved an in his honor, a statue was erected and the Alcaire Knights were renamed to the Knights of the Flame.''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock'The Knightly Orders of High Rock'Statue of Sir Byric'' Durcorach the Black Drake & the Daggerfall Covenant Ever since Wayrest ascended to the status of Kingdom, the Gardner Dynasty ruled the south-central coast of the Iliac Bay, beginning with Farangel Gardner. As time went on, Farangel passed away, and it went to Aphren Gardner, and so on. In 2E 542, Durcorach the Black Drake had descended into High Rock, with a horde of Reachmen. Within a week or so, the region of Bangkorai was conquered by Durcorach, leaving Wayrest open. When news of this had reached Stormhaven, people from all over, ranging from Alcaire to Gavaudon fled to Wayrest, taking shelter within the walls. King Gardner led the defense, along with help of the Bretons of House Cumberland. Thus began the Siege of Wayrest, which lasted for fifty-seven days, with the Reachmen attempting to break down the walls. Fortunately, the Reachmen did not have Siege Weapons, nor any ships to attack the ports, so their assault was not as bad. Eventually, they gave up and traveled south, taking over Camlorn and setting their sights to the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Emeric of Cumberland had followed suit with an armada of Wayrest warriors, including the Menevia Heavy Dragoons. As the Reachmen was breaking down the walls of Daggerfall, Emeric had cornered them from the east, with Daggerfall under Bergamot Deleyn helping in their counterattack. In the end, Emeric had slain Durcorach, ending his tirade over High Rock. Afterward, the Kings of High Rock gathered together to establish the Daggerfall Covenant, an alliance consisting of the Kings of High Rock, banding together to attack foreign invaders. Wayrest and Stormhaven had joined the Covenant.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 High King Emeric & King Ranser's War Wayrest had flourished with the foundation of the Daggerfall Covenant, especially in 2E 561 when Earl Emeric had discovered the largest deposit of Orichalcum in history, to which he used to improve Wayrest's fleet and trading, to the joy of King Gardner. But unfortunately, the Knahaten Flu arrives, sweeping over the province of High Rock, ending the Gardner Dynasty for good. Because of this and his famous exploits, Emeric of Cumberland was promoted to the King of High Rock, and by extension, the High King of the province. High Rock was able to overcome the Flu, and so Emeric sought someone's hand in marriage. At first, Emeric went for Rayelle, the Princess of Rivenspire and daughter of King Ranser. But he instead went for Maraya, the Princess of Sentinel and daughter of Fahara'jad, the leader of Hammerfell. On the Spring of 2E 566, Emeric and Maraya were married, cementing High Rock and Hammerfell's relationship as the Second Daggerfall Covenant. But as this was going on, King Ranser had amassed an army consisting of the Houses of Rivenspire, and so King Ranser's War had begun.''Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant'Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6'' King Ranser's War was a civil war between the Kingdom of Rivenspire and the Second Daggerfall Covenant, beginning with the Siege of Wayrest in 2E 566. King Ranser's Army was made from the various Houses of Rivenspire, from the religious zealots of House Tamrith, to the maritime experts of House Dorell, and even the wizards of House Montclair. Ranser descended down towards the Iliac Bay, bypassing both Alcaire and Menevia, entering the outskirts of Wayrest and commencing the siege. Unlike Durcorach's shoddy attack, Ranser's forces and the Oldgate Lancers were giving the Covenant a hard time. High King Emeric, wielding the Orichalc Scalpel, and his Cumberland Guard led the defense for Wayrest. Wielding the enchanted longsword, the Orichalc Scalpel, Emeric was able to defeat the Oldgate Lancers, breaking the offense and forcing Ranser to flee north. The Bretons and the Redguards had followed suit, razing the city of Shornhelm, and cornering them at Markwasten Moor. At this point, the two factions were in a stalemate, but a new ally would rain down from the Wrothgarian Mountains, in the form of the Orsimer, under Kurog gro-Bagrakh. Eventually, Ranser and his army were defeated, and the Daggerfall Covenant became the Greater Covenant, with the inclusion of the Orsimer. From then on, the Covenant had prospered, shifting their motives when Varen Aquilarios disappears from the Imperial City. With this, the Covenant had joined the fray as one of the three factions of the Alliance War, with the intent of bringing back the Empires of old. Initiatives would be made to further establish the Daggerfall Covenant.Triumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10The Fury of King Ranser Plot against Duchess Lakana; Flames of Treachery During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the group known as the Supernal Dreamers had begun to appear throughout Stormhaven, being seen around Koeglin Village and the Alcaire Fields. They are worshippers of Vaermina, the Daedric Prince of Nightmares, whose influence is not as abrasive as Molag Bal. The Supernal Dreamers were not as threatening until the events in Alcaire Castle. Around this time, Alcaire was ruled by Duke Nathaniel, who decided to marry Lakana, the second-daughter of Fahara'jad, to further cement the Covenant's relationship. Because of this Fahara'jad had sent warriors of the Alik'r to protect Lakana, should anything happened, this raised suspicion in the Knights of the Flame, specifically Dame Falhut, who was entirely suspicious of Lakana. Thus creating a plot against the newly-named Duchess. An Agent of the Covenant had traveled to Alcaire Castle, investigating the situation, on whether there was a plot. Sir Hughes had intercepted a messenger that was going to Lakana, to which the Agent had confronted the Duchess about it. The Duchess had been worried about assassins when several of her servants had died. Through serious sleuthing, it was revealed that Dame Falhut was attempting to poison Lakana, with this news, Sir Hughes took to protecting the Duchess while the Agent had disposed of Falhut. But as that was happening, Sir Hughes had slain Duchess Lakana in her room, fleeing for Firebrand Keep. A griefing Duke Nathaniel had ordered the Agent with tracking down Sir Hughes.Events in "Army at the Gates"Events in "Two Sides to Every Coin"Events in "Life of the Duchess"Events in "The Safety of the Kingdom" The Battle of Firebrand Keep & the Omen of Fear Sir Hughes had fled to Firebrand Keep, to take arms and attack the Alik'r Camp outside of Alcaire Castle. The Agent of the Covenant had infiltrated Firebrand, garnering help from Sir Edmund. The Knights are split on whether to attack the Alik'r or not, so the Agent and Edmund traversed the castle, persuading Knights to defect from Sir Croix's invasion, to prevent such an attack. And so with enough people, both factions attacked each other in Firebrand Keep, Edmund's resistance against Croix's forces. The Firebrand Siege Horn had been sounded, and so the Battle of Firebrand had commenced. The resistance stormed the Keep from the west, taking hold in the central bridge. The Agent infiltrated the Garrison, killing Sir Croix and capturing Sir Hughes. In the infirmary, Sir Hughes had been captured and unconscious, the Keep Healer, Odette Jerick, was tending to the Knight, but an ominous dark cloud had enveloped him. As the Agent checked on him, they were sent to an alternate, dream-state of Alcaire Castle, where he encountered Sir Hughes and the Omen of Fear. The Agent was able to defeat the Omen, and Sir Hughes' fate was decided, though unknown. These dark clouds have peeked the interest of Duke Nathaniel, and so the Agent was sent to the Fiefdom of Menevia, to convene with the Spirit Wardens of the Pariah Abbey.Events in "The Flame of Dissent"Events in "Retaking Firebrand Keep"Events in "Sir Hughes' Fate" Raid on the Pariah Abbey & the Midnight Union Count Hosni at-Tura of the Midnight Union Battle for Shinji's Scarp & Godrun gro-Murtag Vaermina's Gambit; Trouble at Wayrest The Rise of Tiber Septim & the Tiber Wars Third Era Duel for Orsinium; Enter Gortwog gro-Nagorm The War of Betony & Lysandus' Plot The Royal Family of Wayrest; Eadwyre & Barenziah The Return of King Lysandus; the Demise of Woodborne The Warp in the West & Rise of Queen Elysana Fourth Era The Invasion of Wayrest; Barynia's Folly Locations Regions *Alcaire (Region) *Gavaudon *Menevia Settlements *Wayrest **Castle Wayrest **Cloudy Dregs Inn **Temple of the Divines **Dreughside **Wayrest Sanctuary **Wayrest Sewers **Wayrest Outlaws Refuge *Alcaire (Settlement) **Castle Alcaire **Old Goat Inn **Statue of Sir Byric *Koeglin Village **Sleepy Sailor Inn **Koeglin Lighthouse *At-Tura Estate *Cumberland's Watch *Farangel's Landing *Firebrand Keep *Friendship Gate *Hammerdeath Arena *Murtag Clanhold *Newgate *Pariah Abbey *Steelheart Moorings *Stonechewer Goblin Camp *Wind Keep Ruins *Aphren's Hold *Lysandus' Tomb *Moravagarlis *Norvulk Ruins *Pariah Catacombs *Portdun Watch *Scalecaller Peak *Soulshriven Tower Caves *Bearclaw Mine *Cave of Dreams *Frostspike Caverns *Koeglin Mine *Moonlit Maw *Windridge Cave Landmarks *Bjoulsae Bridge *Bjoulsae River *Cumberland Falls *Dreugh Waters *Fisherman's Island *Iliac Bay *King's Guard Mountains *Mudcrab Beach *Nightmare Crag *Sea of Ghosts *Shinji's Scarp *Shrine to Azura *Tamarilyn Point *Traveler's Rest *Weeping Giant *Wrothgarian Mountains Gallery Stormhaven Map.jpg|Map of Stormhaven. Wayrest (Online).png|Wayrest, the Jewel of the Bay. Alcaire Castle.png|Alcaire, the birthplace of Tiber Septim. Scalecaller Peak (Online).jpg|Scalecaller Peak is the only Dragon Cult Temple in Stormhaven. Trivia Appearances * ** * Notes Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions